


To Surrender

by Lasoona



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Ferdinand/Hubert is just mentioned, I have a mighty thirst for my wife as a Vampire, Post-War, vampire!edelgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasoona/pseuds/Lasoona
Summary: After the war, Edelgard reveals one last secret to her beloved professor. Little does she know, Byleth won't mind. Not in the slightest.





	To Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> After reading https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456093, BeMyNewObsession has given me a mighty thirst for Vampire Edelgard. So I just had to try my hand at writing my own. When it comes to hot Vampire ladies, I am the very definition of a Useless Lesbian.

"You're a what?"

It came out in her usual monotone, but at this point Edelgard knew her well enough that she’d heard the question in her voice. She looked as close to scared as Byleth had ever seen the Emperor since she had awoken from her magically induced five year slumber. Though Byleth found it quite odd considering she had just proposed to the woman, this was supposed to be a happy moment, right? Especially with the war finally being over. But then El hesitantly stopped her, saying something about wanting Byleth to know something before deciding if she truly wished to spend her life with the white-haired woman.

Edelgard fidgeted with the ring Byleth had given her moments before, "I-I'm… no longer human. While you were gone… well, I am now a Vampire," her voice grew lower and lower as she finally got it out, going so far as to grimace slightly as she finished the sentence, refusing to look her old professor in the eye.

"Sweet."

Edelgard was taken aback, "W-what?"

Byleth shrugged, "I encountered my fair share of Vampires with my father's mercenaries. Part of the reason I was nicknamed the Ashen Demon is because it got to the point that people believed I could kill vampires so thoroughly that they disintegrated to ash."

Edelgard slumped, "Oh."

Byleth frowned, she wasn't helping was she? "Don't worry, El, what people don't know is that my father and I attempted to come to a peaceful resolution whenever possible. I have nothing against them. I actually haven’t had to face more than three in actual combat. And I would never hurt you."

Byleth mentally high-fived herself as Edelgard's head lifted, a small but sincere smile on her lips, "Thank you, my teacher," She cocked her head, a delighted smile spreading across her features, "Though I suppose I should start getting used to calling you My Wife instead, hm? T-that is, if you’ll still have me.”

“Of course I will.”

Byleth felt her lips open in the first genuine smile she'd given in years, basking in the image of Edelgard's amazed and delighted gaze, the setting sun behind her framing her in a warm, golden light. She looked… resplendent.

Edelgard gave her lover an adoring smile, "Thank you, my teacher. For everything," She stepped forward and wrapped the stoic woman in a tight hug before placing a gentle kiss on her lips, "I love you, Byleth."

The professor returned the favor, deepening the kiss for as long as her lungs would allow. For all the rough front Edelgard put up, her lips were surprisingly soft. Byleth couldn’t get enough. Finally breaking away, she smiled once more, "And I love you, El. We will build the peace you’ve been chasing for so long. Together.”

* * *

Byleth was struggling. Edelgard was still self-conscious about her supernatural abilities, and so had yet to show anything to Byleth. Much to the ex-mercenary's disappointment. She'd always thought Vampires were cool, but she wasn't going to push her. Edelgard had informed her that despite having been turned the year before Byleth's return, she was still learning to control her abilities. The one thing Byleth knew for sure is that Edelgard refused to feed off of humans if at all possible. It wasn’t unusual to see a shadow darting into the forests surrounding Enbar in the dead of night. Byleth knew her wife was still a bit self-conscious about it all and wasn't about to push her luck by prying further. That is, until a few weeks after they had returned to the Empire.  


Retrieving her key to the royal chambers from her pocket, she unlocked and pushed open the intricately carved door with practiced ease, only to be halted by a squeak.

“Byleth?! Please wait, I um… shit.”

Byleth slowly swung the door closed, eyes fixed on her lover, “What’s wrong, El?”

Edelgard kept her back turned to the professor, hands hiding her face, “I-I’m having a bit of trouble it seems. Concealing my power. Though I… suppose you did express an interest in seeing what it looked like when I don’t hide it, didn’t you?”

Byleth nodded despite knowing Edelgard couldn’t see, “I did.”

Slowly. Stiffly, Edelgard dropped her arms, clenching the hem of her formal wear. Byleth’s experience was mostly with ancient beings that had lived for thousands of years, she wasn’t quite sure what exactly to expect from the significantly younger Emperor besides the basics, inhuman strength and fangs and such. With Hubert’s penchant for the darker magics, could he have helped her master her shadow walk? These thoughts quickly died down as El’s face came into view.

Not much was different, though the instant she got a good look, Byleth could feel the aura of ancient power the Emperor now gave off. Edelgard’s lips were held back in an insecure smile, showing off her now elongated incisors. Her amethyst eyes glowing with a purple light despite the bright light from the chandelier chained to the ceiling. Nothing about her face had changed much, but Byleth still got the impression of her being… older. The effect of such ancient magic as the Vampire’s curse. As Byleth gazed into those eyes she loved so much, she felt a strange tingling pressure take hold in the back of her mind. She was experienced enough to know the feeling of a Vampire’s hypnotic gaze. Though it wasn’t true hypnosis like most believed. Vampires could simply be…  _ extremely compelling _ when they wanted to be, though Byleth had trained herself to be able to fight it off if she really needed to. In a show of trust that visibly shocked Edelgard, Byleth did not shy away from her gaze, keeping her eyes locked on her beloved.

“Well?” Edelgard breathed deeply, attempting to settle her nerves, “What do you think?”

In that instant, the tingling pressure increased significantly, taking the professor completely off guard as her thoughts came tumbling out of her mouth, “You’re beautiful, El. I’ll admit, I’ve always found vampires kinda hot,” As soon as she finished, Byleth reflexively squeezed her eyes shut as a wave of pleasure shot through her body, a small gasp tearing through her lips. Edelgard wasn’t kidding when she said she couldn’t fully control her powers, Byleth had never been overwhelmed so quickly by a vampiric gaze even though she was fairly sure the woman hadn’t been trying to force her to do anything. That, and it had never felt  _ so good _ before.

She felt firm hands clasp her upper arms as her eyes fluttered back open, revealing Edelgard’s distraught features, her glowing eyes and fangs nowhere to be seen, “Byleth! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean-” Edelgard cut off as a laugh bubbled out of her wife. She frowned, “What’s so funny?”

“It’s okay, El,” She cupped her worried partner’s cheek, dragging her thumb back and forth lovingly, “You know I’ve always had a hard time saying no to you. I was just surprised. I wasn’t expecting the pleasure. Or how easily you can compel me. I guess I'm weak when it comes to you."  


Edelgard sheepishly averted her eyes, “According to the information Hubert was able to collect, it would seem that as the years went on, vampires learned to modify their abilities and pass them on when turning others and have been gearing them more towards using pleasure to pull people under their sway,” Edelgard looked back to her love, cheeks beginning to burn crimson, “There have even been reports of people becoming addicted to vampire bites due to the um… benefits to the victims.”

“Wow, sounds like fun.”

Edelgard playfully smacked the professor’s shoulder, “Not funny,” she let out a deep sigh as she pulled the green-haired woman into a tight embrace, “The reason I’ve been scared to show my power around you is… well, as you saw I can’t control the power of my eyes very well. I don’t want our relationship to devolve into something more like master and servant instead of equal partners because I keep accidentally forcing you to bend to my will. The thought… scares me.”

Throwing her jests to the side, Byleth pulled back just enough to pepper her girlfriend’s face with soft kisses, “I’m not completely helpless, you know. I can resist it enough that I would be able to at least warn you what was happening if not fight it off completely,” Byleth moved her focus to those soft lips she loved so much, showering her with kisses even as Edelgard attempted to carry on the conversation.

“Yes, but- I still- don’t want- to take- away- your will- like I’ve- read so- much about- Byleth, please!-” Edelgard couldn’t help but giggle as Byleth continued showering her with attention. She raised her hand to block Byleth’s next lunge in, the professor simply rolling with it and proceeding to kiss all over her hand, "I don't want to take away your ability to choose, my love."  


“Were you informed that you can only actually enthrall me by consciously putting the effort and even then, there’s a small ritual involving your blood as well? You have nothing to worry about,” Averting her eyes, she added, “I could uh… help you practice. So you can learn to control it better through experience. Like I said, can help through my ability to resist. You’ve got to learn sometime, why not start now?”

Edelgard pulled back, putting Byleth at arms length, “Hm, maybe you’re right,” she hummed, “I will admit, hearing these things from the mouth of someone with experience being on the receiving end of these same abilities does much to alleviate my fears,” she took a few more steps back before closing her eyes, "I'm still a bit... unsure."  


"How about this; In this bedroom, you're allowed to practice with your gaze. I really don't mind. I trust you, El, I'd do nearly anything for you already."

Edelgard cocked an eyebrow, gicing her wife a wry smile, "So you want me to be in control in the bedroom, hm?"

Byleth rolled her eyes, "You've been hanging out with Dorothea too much lately."

The couple chuckled, despite everything that had happened, Dorothea was still a huge flirt and the most likely to crack an inappropriate joke, "In any case, Byleth. I suppose it can't hurt to try," Edelgard's eyes fell closed once more, "Steel yourself, my teacher."

This time, Byleth was ready. When Edelgard opened her eyes, they were once again aglow. That same feeling scrabbling for purchase on her mind, Byleth focusing on keeping it away as she kept her gaze locked on those beautiful amethyst eyes.

“So,” she smiled, “Speaking of Dorothea, she told me the other day that she believes you to be ticklish, but you managed to escape before she tested her theory.”

Byleth gulped,  _ Oh no _ .

“Now, my love,” Shit, Byleth loved it when she said that. She was really making it difficult to say no, “I want you to point to the spot where you’re most ticklish.”

Byleth could feel the pressure at the back of her mind increase tenfold. She really hadn’t been lying when she said she already found it hard to say no to her El. And the magic was taking advantage of that. It was taking way too much of her concentration to keep her hands at her sides, she’s already lost the ability to keep a closed fist, her hands shaking as she fought against Edelgard’s power. Byleth shut her eyes as she poured more of her concentration into keeping her hands completely still. As she did so, there was a rustle of cloth and a moment later she felt soft mounds press into her back as arms circled over her shoulders. A soft voice that made Byleth absolutely weak sounding out right next to her ear, “Come now, love, it’s a simple question. It won’t hurt.”

Internally cursing, Byleth’s brow furrowed as she fought against her steadily rising hand, “You’re having an awful lot of fun now that I gave you permission, huh?” Byleth said through gritted teeth.

“I must say, there is a certain excitement to be had watching you. I normally feel disgusted using this ability on another human being, but… with your permission it’s different.”

“Shit,” Byleth muttered as she felt her hand bend, coming to a stop pointing at her neck, “Dammit,” Byleth sighed in defeat. Or she would have, had she not been hit by another wave of pleasure, causing her utterance of defeat to become more of a breathy moan. Her head lolled back against her wife’s shoulder as she finally surrendered.

Edelgard chuckled, trying to ignore the sounds her wife was making, “So the all powerful Ashen Demon does have a weakness,” She leaned in, intending to put this newfound knowledge to the test. That all ended when felt the pulse of her wife’s blood. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from her wife’s now exposed neck, mouth hanging open as she smelled the lifeblood taunting her senses. Human blood was the best for consumption by a vampire, animals served the same purpose for sustenance, but never revitalized her like she knew human blood would. The blood seemed to roar in her ears as her fangs elongated, her breathing becoming rapid as she fought the urge to plunge her fangs into that wonderful neck. She could control how much she drank, but that didn’t lessen the near irresistible urge to begin feeding in the first place. Byleth had never made her start losing control like this before, why was this happening? Was it her new heartbeat?  


“El?”

Byleth’s voice was like an anchor. Snapping her out of the haze she’d fallen into, Edelgard quickly retreated, holding her hand to her mouth in horror, “Byleth, I-I’m so sorry, it seems that ever since your heart started beating I- it’s getting harder to control myself around you. This was all a bad idea.”

Byleth shook her head, a soft smile upon her lips as she drew her wife back into her embrace, “El, I already told you. It’s alright. And I’m well aware of how much you must be craving human blood what with how you always go for animals instead. Please,” She used her finger under Edelgard’s chin to tilt her gaze back up, “Let me help you. I trust you with everything I am, El,” Byleth drew back, dropping her coat on the floor, making sure Edelgard’s eyes were catching her every movement. She slowly unbuttoned her top, pulling it open to bare herself down the center of her torso. Byleth couldn’t help but laugh a little to herself as Edelgard’s eyes locked on to her now exposed cleavage. Brushing her hair back, she tilted her head, “Please, El. Take me.”

Edelgard’s eyes immediately lit back up as her breathing once again grew labored. Quicker than any normal human, she shed her cape and outer layers until she was clad in only her tunic and pants. Sitting down on the bed she held her hand out to her wife, taking deep breaths in an attempt to stay in control, “On my lap facing me. Now, please.”

This time, Byleth did not resist. Even as she willingly approached her wife, she could feel the tendrils of her magic ensnaring her mind, adding their own push to her steps. She sunk to her knees, straddling Edelgard on the edge of the bed. Her head lolled back as she was hit by another wave of pleasure, hips rocking slightly as it began to take its toll on her composure.

Edelgard continued to present a face of absolute control, though the bright crimson decorating her cheeks suggested the Emperor was significantly less composed than she appeared, “My, my,” she drawled, dragging a hand down Byleth’s toned midriff, “Someone’s excited.”

Byleth let out a breathless huff, “Shut up and bite me.”

Edelgard wrapped a hand around to grasp the hair on the back of her head and the other holding her steady, brushing the professors top from one of her shoulders. Edelgard slowly exposed her lovers neck, the sight causing her to begin losing control once more. Edelgard finally let go, her pupils pinching into slits and with a snarl she buried her fangs in her wife’s neck.

Despite what Edelgard had said, Byleth wasn’t quite sure what to expect from a pleasurable bite. But as soon as the immediate pain from the puncture passed and the venom began to run through her bloodstream, she understood how people could get addicted. A shocked moan tore itself from her lips as she was hit by what felt like multiple orgasms at once. She desperately clung to her wife, grinding her hips against the muscled thigh beneath her as the chemicals broke what remained of her self control. The white hot pleasure had the stoic mercenary crumbling into a whimpering mess, Edelgard tugging at the green locks in her fist, the absolute control she had over Byleth only enhancing the professor’s pleasure. A few seconds later Edelgard released her wife from her fangs, licking up the few drops of blood that spilled onto her neck. The vampire taking great pleasure in the way her wife shuddered as she drew her tongue up her pale neck. 

“Perfect,” she whispered. With the revitalizing blood coursing through her, she became keenly aware of the dampness pressed against her thigh. Using her grip on Byleth’s hair to pull her back, Edelgard took a good look at the state she had left Byleth in, “Why Professor, you’re a mess. One might even think you enjoyed that.”

Byleth’s chest heaved as she attempted to catch her breath, her top slipping further off her body, “El… you know very well… how you’re driving me… crazy…”

Edelgard ran her free hand over the soft skin of Byleth’s chest, drawing another moan from the ravished woman, “Are you alright? Can you handle more?”

“Yes…”

Edelgard realized belatedly that she was still using her eyes as Byleth’s rolled up as another orgasm blanketed her mind. As Byleth came down from her high Edelgard scooted them backwards and rolled over, pinning Byleth’s arms as she loomed over her, a seductive smile upon her lips as, “These clothes are such a bother, you still have enough strength to do something as simple as strip for your Emperor, do you not?”

“Y-yes, my- my Emperor,” Edelgard took in the sight of her lover squirming beneath her as the pleasure of obedience once again took her. Her concerns about her eyes quickly fading as Byleth calmed and gazed at her with such love and adoration, Edelgard couldn’t help but claim her lips. The intense passion flooding over her as Byleth accepted her probing tongue, submitting yet again to the younger woman. Their lustful exploration of each other’s mouths stopped only by the necessity of oxygen.

“Now then,” Edelgard’s eyes gained their light once more, “Where were we?”

* * *

Dorothea was nearly to Edelgard’s chambers when a familiar gloved hand shot out of the darkness to hold her back. Concerned, she turned to the golden eyed man, “Hubert, I heard screaming. Is everthing alright?”

Hubert sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Yes, you heard screaming alright.”

“UUAAHHHHH EDELGAAAAAAAAAAARRDDDD!!”

Dorothea’s cheeks burst with color as she realized what she’d nearly stumbled into, “Oh my,” a cheeky grin spread across her face, “Our Edie certainly can get it!”

Hubert’s grip on her shoulder tightened, “Please shut up. Let us go…  _ anywhere _ else. My magic seals on the chamber doors will have to serve as protection enough for tonight.”

Dorothea giggled, “Yes, gonna go listen to Ferdinand scream instead?”

If looks could kill, Dorothea was fairly certain she'd be ashes, “If you were not a valued friend of Lady Edelgard’s, I would smite you where you stand.”

“Sure you would, Hubie,” Dorothea gave his shoulder a pat before taking her leave.

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!”

The songstress whistled in amazement, “Wow, the professor sure can scream. I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight. I hope Byleth is prepared for me to never let this go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I've never actually written something this raunchy before, so hopefully I did alright lmao


End file.
